Target practice increases the ability of an individual to use a firearm safely and effectively. Generally target practice is conducted at shooting ranges, which are indoor or outdoor facilities at designated locations that provide a location to shoot safely. Generally shooting ranges also provide one or more stationary targets, which can be set at specific distances from the shooter. Portable targets can be moved manually from position to position. Some targets have multiple subtargets, and may reset themselves to a default starting configuration once all of the subtargets have been shot.
Portable targets known in the art suffer a number of deficiencies. Some existing targets wear quickly when struck by a bullet. This is because, in part, the targets use stiff mechanisms to hold the targets upright while attached to the ground so that there is no give, thus wearing the target and the holding mechanisms. Another disadvantage of known targets is that the devices and holding mechanisms use many components, including springs, locking mechanisms, and releasing mechanisms, that tend to fail or bind during use. Further, the fasteners that attach the targets to the ground damage the surface beneath the device. Another deficiency of known portable targets is that they do not provide for varied shooting directions or distances, because the targets are held stationary while the device is in use. Known portable targets are bulky or awkwardly shaped, making them difficult to transport.
It is an object of this invention to provide a target for shooting practice that is easily portable and that is also durable. It is another object to provide a portable target that moves as it automatically resets itself.